Bonnie and Stefon, unsung heroes
by Bonnie4all
Summary: Elena's now a vampire and a mean one at that, stefon's a broken man, but Bonnie will fight alongside him to bring their Elena back, even if that means butting heads with Damon, but will things be the same or has time changed once strong emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Beginning of the End"**

"why don't you take her away Stephen, the longer she stays in Mystic Falls the longer she's around Damon, well I just don't know who she'll become, every day I see her it just seems like she's losing who she was, who she is"

"I get it Bonnie, but Mystic Falls is her home, I can't take that away from her and even if I could, do you really think Damon wouldn't follow us to the ends of the earth, or even turn Elena against me in a second. Ever since she made the transition, she's changed, and to be honest Bonnie it isn't a huge surprise, she's transitioned, it's all new to her, her moral compass is all over the place, the boundaries she's had all her life, the rules she's lived by as a human, in a sense have now been lifted, she's free to do as she pleases without any regard for the consequences, and Damon loves it, to him she's finally free, free to be who she really is, who he feels she wants to be, which is in this present time, a vampire. He's always felt that she should have been given the chance to experience life on the other side, and he's always been disgusted by how "human" I try to be".

"She's finally free to be whoever or whatever she wants to be and Damon see's that, to him her transition has opened a doorway into the unknown, and he wants to be the one to show her the way"

Dusk was setting in, Stephen leaned lifelessly against the bedroom wall in the boarding house, sighed and buried his face in his palms, elbows resting on his knees. Bonnie wondered if he was crying but "Vampires don't cry, or can't, can they" Bonnie wondered to herself, she couldn't see Stephen like this, after everything he'd been through, every day he fought to stay good, to stay as human as possible, it was the reason why he couldn't carry on loving Katherine and now after finding the one thing he loved more than anyone in this universe, the one person that kept him grounded, the one person who gave him the strength to never give up and carry on with the rollercoaster which was his life, was now the one thing she never wanted to be, the one thing he never wanted her to be, a Vampire.

"Everything's lost Bonnie, everything" she heard a sniffle and there it was, vampires do cry, they cry tears of blood. Bonnie felt her heart slowly breaking, if everything was lost as Stephen had said then what was the point of anything anymore, her heart sank, she'd lost the one person who she considered her family, since grams had passed on, Elena was all Bonnie had left and now, now even that had been taken away, and as always who was to blame, who's blood was it that was in Elena's system when she had died, non-other than Damon, " Damon, Damon ,Damon" it was always Damon, she felt her heart fill with anger, rage, a pure rage that seemed to engulf her very being, but then it eased just as instantly as it had emerged as the thought entered her mind that, had Elena not died with Damon's blood in her system, they'd be dealing with never seeing Elena again, she'd be dead, and no one ever came back from that final destination. Bonnies anger was replaced by compassion, for the guy who was broken in front of her, this guy who'd moved heaven and earth to protect the girl he loved, and in the end It was all for nothing. Bonnie could understand why Stephen felt so lost, Elena was his world and now she was almost a stranger, but deep down Bonnie knew that Elena was still in their somewhere and she couldn't give up even if Stephen had.

" Is that it then, are you just gonna give up" Stephen wiped his tears away and tried to steady himself, avoiding looking at Bonnie so's not to make it obvious how much pain he was in. Bonnie walked over to Stephen, and kneeled down next to him, trying to put herself directly In Stephens line of vision, but Stephen couldn't face it, didn't want to face it, didn't have the strength anymore to carry on, he just looked away as if nothing mattered anymore. Bonnie felt numb but remembered what her grams had told her so often when Bonnie felt lost,

"life isn't something you can avoid Stephen, you may be a hundred plus years older than me and lived a lifetime of lives in your one lifetime but every day is a new day and every day you wake with the ability to change things, to make them better, my grams once told me that being a Bennet witch could be a curse or a gift and it was my choice to make, as it had been for those before me. Stephen looked at Bonnie with his deep green eyes the colour of emeralds, and in that moment Bonnie could understand why Elena had fallen so deeply in love with him, he had the look of an innocent child, looking at him he seemed like your average 17 year old guy but there was something deeper, the only way she could describe it was that looking into his eyes you could see an old soul, he looked youthful on the outside but filled with wisdom and courage on the inside, sitting crunched up in front of her was a protector, a defender and she couldn't sit back and watch him lose himself. "Stephen, you've been a vampire since forever, you've lived both bad and good lives, but ultimately you chose good over evil and you always will, we all know that, then why not give Elena that chance, her heart, her soul is pure and kind and gentle, and yes she may lose her way a little, but at this moment in time, she's like a lost child who needs guidance, and if left to Damon god only knows what she may become, please, don't give up on her. I know it's heart-breaking for you to see her as she is now but time is a great healer and sooner or later Elena will realise why she chose you and not Damon, you can't let this devour you or there's no hope. Please Stephen I'm counting on you to stand by me, help me, Elena is all I have, she's all the family I have now, please don't give up on her because if you do, then what chance have any of us got against anything. I can't do this alone, I need you,

Stephen looked at Bonnie in awe, she sat kneeling in front of him, tears streaming down her cheeks as lost as he was looking just moments ago, she'd lost so much in such a short time, she'd lost her grams because they'd asked for her help in opening the tomb, that had been their fight and Bonnie had paid the ultimate price, her recently found mother, had been forced to become a vampire by Damon to save Elena, her father completely severed all ties with her when she'd told him she was going to use her magic to help the people who needed it. She'd not only lost so much but she'd lost it all to protect them, and all those oblivious souls that lived in mystic falls, time and time again she saved us and them, with no consideration for her own wellbeing and no acknowledgment for her selfless acts, and here she was again selflessly putting herself on the frontlines once again to help him, to help Elena. Stephen felt a wave of sheer shame overcome him, how could he just sit here and let himself break down, when this delicate flower had let herself get crushed time and time again just to protect them, she was silently screaming for someone to stand by her to help her, so that she could help the one person she had left, Elena. Stephen may have loved Elena but even then he still always had Damon, he'd never truly been alone. But for Bonnie, Elena really was all she had left.

"Bonnie", Stephen moved closer to Bonnie and held her shoulders looking into her brown eyes red with the strain of finally letting her self-cry, " you're right Bonnie, as long as Elena is with us she's still in there' somewhere' and we'll remind her who she was, who she is.

Bonnie felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't help it anymore, she was tired of being the brave soldier, the rock for everyone to lean on, the thought of losing Elena was too much to handle, "whilst Elena is alive, I'll always have hope Stephen, because the day I lose hope is the day I'll have lost everything that's worth anything to me".

Stephen was proud to have such a strong comrade at his side, he'd made many friends in his lengthy life span but this had been the first time he'd come across someone that , considering how small and dainty she was, she definitely packed a huge punch. They both sat silently, Stephen holding Bonnie close to him, he wanted her to relieve herself of all the pain she had let build up for so long inside her, because as of tomorrow they would both need all the strength they could muster, it was going to be a long fight to get Elena back but they were going to do it together and Stephen was confident they'd succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan woke to find Bonnie sleeping, lying against his chest as Elena often did when they'd just hold each other, her breathing was steady and light she had obviously been very tired. He looked at his watch "3.30am" he couldn't sense anyone else in the boarding house which meant Damon had yet to come home, was he with Elena, was that why he hadn't returned. Stefan decided to block any thoughts of the two together, he had to stay strong of he was gonna get Elena back not just for himself but for Bonnie too. He arched his back, lightly to stretch, he'd obviously slept awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Bonnie and lifted her up, she was as light as a feather just as he'd expected. Such strength in such a small exterior, he couldn't help but be amazed by her strength and integrity. Stefan walked over and placed her in his bed, she murmured gently as he placed her down, her cheeks stained from hours of silent tears streaming down them. That night Stefan had decided, he'd fight for Elena, not just for him self but for Bonnie also, she'd done so much for them and it was time they'd repaid her. Stefan pulled over the sheets to keep her warm, he didn't mind sleeping in the arm chair, that's if he could sleep at all. As he lifted himself to his feet to leave, he felt a tug, realising that Bonnie had a hold of his hand, trying to release her grip was not as easy as it seemed, she'd held on with such a tight grip that applying pressure to release his hand would definitely result in her waking up, and looking down at her it seemed as if this was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks. Stefan couldn't bring himself to wake her and so decided to just sit aside her as she slept. Seconds, Minutes, possibly hours later Stefan also fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey sleepy head" Stefan woke to the sound of a chirpy voice, looking across to the bedroom door as he squinted his eyes Stefan could see Bonnies tiny head round the door, "good morning, breakfasts on the table and a hot cup of ' the red stuff' right here to wake you right up" she said as she entered and made her way over to him.

"Bonnie hey, what time is it? What is all this, you really didn't have to"

"I know but I wanted to" said Bonnie as she bit her lower lip, looking like a little school girl who'd just got caught doing something she shouldn't have. She had a certain charm about her, he'd never really seen it before.

Stefan took the hot mug of blood from her, he knew how much she hated the sight of blood but she'd obviously made a huge effort, Stefan didn't want to downplay her efforts so he just thanked her with a smile, and bonnie replied with a warming smile, it made him feel stronger a lot stronger then he'd felt in a long time.

"Right, come on go freshen up, I'll be waiting for you downstairs hurry up breakfasts getting cold, and you know what they say , breakfast Is the most important meal of the day" and with that she was gone.

Stefan sipped at his mug of scorching hot blood, it felt good, refreshing, not the same as fresh blood but the closest he was gonna get. After freshening up, Stefan made his way down for breakfast, to his surprise Bonnie sure knew how to cook, she must have gone grocery shopping because there was no way she found any of this food in their kitchen.

"come on lets eat im famished" she sat down and indicated with her eyes that she wanted Stefan to sit down and eat. He didn't have much of an appetite but he didn't want to waste all the effort

Bonnie had made. " urm Stefan, I just wanted to say im sorry about last night, I was trying to be your shoulder to cry on and you ended up being mine."

"Bonnie, there's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad you trusted me enough to share your feelings," there it was again, that innocent look, the look that made you want to protect her from any harm that may befall her.

"ok Stefan, after breakfast im gonna do a locater spell to try and find where Elena is, we can take the next step from there, have you got anything of hers that I can use".

"Yeah, sure she spent a lot of time over here, was practically living here, I'm sure we can find something"

"Cool, what's our plan of action, damons not gonna just let us take her away, and away from him is the best place for her"

"Leave that to me, I know how to deal with my brother"

"I wondered why my ears were burning" Bonnie and Stefan turned to find Damon in the hall and alongside him, Elena dressed very differently to how she usually dressed. She wore a deep red party dress that hugged her in all the right places, heels that in the past would have been impossible for her to walk in, but she seemed comfortable as if that had always been how she was. Bonnie rose and walked over Elena to hug her, she'd missed her so much,

"Elena, are you ok? We were worried sick" Elena looked Bonnie up and down like she'd just stepped in something fowl.

"Bonnie I'm gonna tell you this once and once only, the next time you get that close to me, you'll end up as my next feed, I seem to have acquired a unique taste for whiny little good for nothings, don't you think baby" Bonnie looked hurt, Stefan seemed detached as if he wasn't witnessing any of it, Elena was hanging off damons arm now, "sweetie I'm off to bed I am totally shattered, dancing all night has definitely totally blitz me". And then she was gone.

"Brother, isn't this quite the spread" Damons arrogance oozed out of him as he picked at the fresh fruit Bonnie had arranged,

"Where have you been, you know Elena needs rest so early into her transition, why do you feel the need to constantly push boundaries"

"oh Stefan, she's not a 15 year old pimply teenager with a curfew, she wanted to go out and she wanted to go out with me, you wouldn't be jealous now brother would you" he looked over at Bonnie standing right where Elena had left her standing, "anyhow, by the looks of it, the teenage witch over here seems to have kept you company, you know what they say, when the cats away .." Damon broke out into laughter, Bonnie's eyes locked onto Damon hatred filling them with every second that was passing, Stefan knew that if Damon continued as he had been he would most likely feel the Bennet witches wrath , all he could do to calm Bonnie was ask her to accompany him out for some fresh air.

"Bonnie, let's go get some fresh air, I seem to have lost my appetite all of a sudden" Bonnie shook her head in agreement and grabbed her jacket,

"don't do anything, I wouldn't do little brother" Damon shouted as the door slammed shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about my brother Bonnie, I'd like to say one of us was adopted but unfortunately that would be a lie". Stefan joked as he helped Bonnie on with her coat, it was a cold morning out, nowadays everything seemed cold as if hell had frozen over, Stefan thought to himself. As if Bonnie could read his mind she said,

"Don't worry Stefan, winter doesn't last forever, soon it will be spring, fresh leaves will grow, the earth will nurture new plants and flowers will blossom to show their true beauty, it's just a matter of time, have patience."

Stefan wondered if Bonnie had been able to read his mind, even though it would usually be the other way around for a vampire, it was usually Stefan who read people's minds when he needed to, it wasn't something he really enjoyed doing, he could appreciate that a person's thoughts were no one's but their own.

"Stefan, how do you manage to hold it together" Bonnie paused clearly wondering if she should ask the question. "When you see Damon all over her and Elena reciprocating his feelings like that".

"I'm not gonna lie, it kills me inside, but the only way I can deal with it, without feeling the urge to stake Damon is to remember Elena, my Elena as she was not how she is, I'm certain she'll find who she once was, but like you said Bonnie, it takes time, the flowers will blossom soon and then the air will be filled with the scent of new life".

Bonnie stared at Stefan as they walked, she'd make things right for him, he deserved Elena and Elena deserved someone like Stefan, someone who would love her for eternity and never let anything harm her. Bonnies resolve grew stronger at the thought of Elena and Stefan living a happy life, she'd make that happen and if it meant taking Damon down to achieve that, then she was willing to do that.

It was late into the evening and Bonnie was just slipping into her bed, although Stefan had offered for her to stay at the boarding house in one of the spare rooms, Bonnie had refused, she couldn't fathom living in the same zip code as Damon Salvatore let alone the same house. As she lay there in the dark, she could hear the wind whistling at her window, usually she would have loved a night like this, but home didn't seem like home anymore. Her dad was long gone, Abby couldn't bear to be in mystic falls and who could blame her, and grams well grams was no more, Bonnie was alone and sooner or later she'd have to learn to live with the loneliness, make it her friend, yes she laughed in school with her so called friends but no one really knew what lay behind the smile, Caroline was the only one she could confide in but Caroline had her own problems, and Bonnie didn't want to burden anyone with her own sadness, they didn't deserve it.

Bonnie lay there, she wanted to cry, wanted to feel the pain so that she could use it to overcome whatever it was that seemed to be destroying her from the inside out, but she just felt numb, like she no longer had emotions, it was ironic, she was trying to bring Elena back, trying to help her to realise that she needed to switch her emotions back on and here she was, unable to switch her own emotions on. The words pot, kettle, black sprang to mind. As thoughts bombarded her mind, coming from all angles she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep, and Bonnie welcomed it, she didn't want to think anymore, she especially didn't want to feel anymore, within minutes she'd lost herself in to nothingness, and she was glad.

Bonnie was woken from her sleep by someone tapping at her bedroom window, she looked over to the window, she couldn't have been asleep very long as it was still very dark outside, she should have felt frightened but she didn't, what was the worst that could happen, whatever it would be she'd be ready whatever the outcome. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, removing the blinds she found Elena staring back at her," Elena" Bonnie opened the window until they were facing each other, "Elena , what are you doing here, is everything alright, are you ok, what's happened"

"whoa, whoa, with all the questions, one at a time Bonnie" Elena smiled, Bonnie couldn't help but feel as if the Elena smiling back at her was the old Elena, maybe something had changed, maybe it was the old Elena.

"In answer to your first question, I'm here because I wanted to see you, I missed you"

It was the old Elena, the new Elena would never say such a thing, "in answer to your second question everything's fine, I'm ok I just needed to get away from Damon I'm starting to feel a little suffocated".

"oh, Elena I'm sorry, I know this must be so hard for you, I didn't mean to rush you with questions I just was so surprised to see you here"

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eye's, it was lena, her lena, her best friend Elena was back. Bonnies heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment, she'd been waiting so long, what had happened to change her feelings, she must have switched her emotions on again, she must have realised how much she missed everyone, how much Bonnie had missed her and needed her, how much Stefan was yearning for her.

"Can I come in bon?"

"Sure, of course, do you even need to ask?"

" Well seems I need an official invite nowadays to even come and give you a hug, I mean I am a vampire now" Elena looked at Bonnie with eyes that were lost and alone.

"I'm sorry Elena, please come right in!"

Elena entered through the large window and was lying on Bonnie's bed in the blink of an eye, Bonnie felt a gust of wind fly past her and as she turned there lay Elena on her bed, she seemed different her eyes , were cold and her smile wasn't warm anymore.

"Tut,tut Bonnie, I know I've only been a vampire for such a short time but even I know you never willingly invite a vampire in to your humble abode. That's just asking for trouble" she giggled like a school girl.

The realisation hit Bonnie hard; it wasn't Elena, not her Elena anyway. "What was all that in aid of, if you wanted me to invite you in you could have just asked, believe you me I would have invited you in, I'm not afraid of you".

Elena sat up, a smirk filling her face as she laughed out loud; funnily enough the laugh was very similar to that of Damons maybe Damon had given his new prodigy tips on how to behave like an evil little bitch.

"Oh Bonnie, forever the big bad witch" her laugh stopped abruptly.

"What do you want Elena, its late and I don't have the time to exchange pleasantries with you" Bonnie turned to reach for her night gown which was hanging off the vanity mirror near the window.

All of a sudden Bonnie fell to the floor with a painful thud, her head smashing hard against the floor, dazed for a second Bonnie opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head where she'd bumped it "what the hell" Bonnie's head slammed back down against the floor with a heavy thud again completely disorientating her, she could feel Elena's weight on her pressing down, her hands were wrapped around her neck squeezing hard, this was no joke Elena was trying to kill her, Bonnie grabbed onto Elena's hands trying to release them from her neck but Elena was too strong her grip tightened, Bonnie could barely breath, this was it, was this how it was gonna end, Elena was going to be the one to end it all for Bonnie, kind of poetic really, a thought swept over her, how it would be so simple, to not fight, she'd fought for so long, but now she didn't have the strength, soon enough Bonnie would just blank out and feel nothing, she'd no longer need to deal with any of this pain anymore, she could just lie there and let death take its course, no one would care, no one would probably even notice, "I doubt anyone would even find my body for days" .

As she lay there, under Elena, things were starting to go dark, she could feel herself letting go but something was holding her back something she'd said, something she'd done, her promise, her promise to Stefan she'd vowed to bring Elena back, she'd promised Stefan that there would always be hope and now here in this moment she was letting go herself, she couldn't, she'd promised Stefan, Elena would never in a million years want to do this to Bonnie, to Stefan, this wasn't Elena, not their Elena. Bonnie felt the rage build, her power was seeping through her veins, Bonnies eyes were wide open now, staring right into Elena's dark, fearless eyes. All of a sudden Elena grabbed at her head, her veins protruding from the side of her temples, she was in serious agony, Bonnie was giving her an aneurysm, Elena needed to know that Bonnie wasn't going to allow her to hurt anyone, it was pretty clear cut, it was a show of power, Bonnie needed to show Elena what she was capable of, Elena writhed on the floor in pain, and then there was nothing as soon as it had come, it had gone. Bonnie sat at the foot of her bed watching Elena gather enough strength to speak, "you bitch", she hissed with her fangs exposed "I thought we were friends, how could you do that to me".

"your, not my friend, Elena was my friend, your just you" there was a silence as Elena recovered leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, why did you come here, just to try and kill me. You do know I could take you out right here if I wanted to" Bonnie cringed deep inside at the thought of threatening Elena but if this is what she had to do to bring her friend back, this is what she would do.

Elena laughed quietly to herself, a reassuring laugh " oh Bonnie, what do you take me for, I know you'd never hurt me, not really"

" just tell me what you want and get out of here, il give you 3 minutes before I show you how much I really am willing to hurt you, think about it, do you really think you should be risking your life, on the basis that I wouldn't hurt you" Bonnie's eyes focused hard on Elena, " I assure you, I haven't got anything to really live for, so please don't push me, if I break, there's a good chance I'll happily take you all down with me. Now get out before I really decide to take you out."

"look Bonnie, I have no interest in you whatsoever, but consider this a warning, and it will be the only warning I give you," Elena stood up and leaned over Bonnie staring into her brown empty eyes, "stay away from Stefan," Bonnie was confused as to what Elena meant, "I've seen the way you look at him, I know exactly what's running through your horny little mind every time you hug him, or console him, but he's mine, always will be so keep your skanky witch hands to yourself, I'm not asking Bonnie, I'm telling you, STAY AWAY FROM HIM if you know what's good for you".

"Does Damon know you're here?" before she finished the sentence Elena was gone.

Elena was definitely still in there, she couldn't bear the thought of having to share Stefan, but how could she ever think Bonnie would try and take Stefan away, whatever she felt, one thing had definitely become clear Elena's love for Stefan was still burning strong, and if she still loved him then she was still in there, and Bonnie was gonna find her and bring her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan was woken from his sleep by a humming sound, someone was humming a song, he couldn't quite make out what the song was but he recognised the voice, it was dark but it didn't matter his eyes adapted to the darkness instantly. Someone was sitting in the leather chair that used to be by the window, it was now situated at the foot of his bed, with Elena lying back in it, legs dangling over the sides like a child.

"Elena, is that you" silence, she said nothing, but he knew it was her, she still wore the same scent that she knew he loved so much, it was a rare French perfume that was incredibly hard to find he'd given it to her for her birthday last year, which meant she remembered that much at least.

"shh, shhhh" she walked over to him and climbed onto the bed, Stefan now well aware that he was bare chested grabbed for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"what's the matter Elena, are you ok? Where's Damon? Are you hungry" he sat staring at her as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"what's going on Stefan, why don't you like me anymore. Her eyes piercing his heart with their cat like mesmerising stare. She began to crawl over to him on her hands and knees, he couldn't help feel like a predators prey.

"what do you mean Elena?, look its late I think we should get you back to bed, you'll tire yourself out, come on.

Stefan pulled back the duvet to make way for himself to climb out of bed and as he did he felt her cold hand grab his wrist, the same hand that once had such a warm touch it sent tingles down his spine, it was saddening to think things had changed so much, so soon.

"Stefan, I know why you won't come near me anymore, you won't even look me in the eyes anymore. But I just want you to know, I may not be the old Elena, but that doesn't mean we've lost what we had, think about it we can be together now, forever, you, me and Damon. I'm the new more improved version of me and no can stand in our way, we can be great together, and don't worry about Damon he'll come round soon, I know he will he can't live without me and I can't live without you, we need each other".

Stefan looked into her deep, dark eyes, where had it gone, once upon a time when he stared into her eyes he could see right through to her soul, her loving, selfless soul. Was it lost forever, was she truly gone, was this Elena in front of him just a mere shell of her.

"Elena, it's late you should go" he looked away and walked over to the window, staring out into darkness, "I have no interest in being your little puppy, so why don't you just get back to Damon, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige". Stefan felt a gust of wind and knew she was there behind him, it was amazing in such a short amount of time Damon had taught her so much. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck; nothing felt the same anymore, nothing.

"Fine" her fangs were exposed, she obviously hadn't learned to be able to control them when she was angry, her emotions were heightened, I doubt she even knew they were out. " Just remember Stefan, we're here when you change your mind, and you will change your mind, don't make this harder than it needs to be". And then she was gone.

Was he ever going to be able to bring her back, had she gone forever? The thoughts bombarded his mind, he needed to get out he couldn't be here, he needed to hunt, he needed to release the rage before he couldn't control it and someone innocent got hurt. He was dressed in an instant, it would be light soon he didn't have long, he left the house unaware that Damon was watching from his window up in in the attic, his jaw was clenched tight, he'd unfortunately heard everything, even when he didn't want her she still wanted him. Damon knew it wasn't Stefan's fault but how he despised him for holding such a place in Elena's heart, when was it going to be his turn, he'd make it his turn soon enough. Time, he just needed time and he needed to get Elena away from Stefan, it was the only way.

Stefan had fed his appetite, it was amazing what you could find in the vastness of the forest, deer's, rabbits, badgers, prepubescent teenagers who really should know better than to be out in the woods so late in to the night. If it had been any other vampire the chances of them surviving would be minimal, it was their lucky night.

Stefan walked, not really caring where the night was taking him, he realised he'd somehow made it to Bonnies house, the house was dark , she'd obviously be asleep, he hovered for a moment, the thought had crossed his mind, how sad it was that she lived in such a big house all alone, couldn't be the greatest of feelings, he knew what it felt like to live a lonely life he wondered if that's how Bonnie felt, "lonely" she was all alone in that big empty house with no one to say goodnight to, or good morning to. She'd wake alone, and go to sleep alone, and now with the Elena situation she was even more alone, even if she never admitted to it.

He was headed off home, when he saw a movement in the living room, the lights were out, someone was in there, Bonnie wasn't safe. Within seconds he was at the window, he could see a shadow but no one was there, it seemed to be hovering, searching for something, it passed to the hallway, as Stefan watched he felt a chill go down his spine he'd never come across something like this before, he had no idea what it was, he couldn't make out a face it was just one big dark shadow that seemed to glide silently, there, there it was again a small twinkle of light , something was hanging from its neck, some kind of vial, Stefan couldn't make out what it was but he knew whatever it was wasn't here to help.

He watched as it slowly glided through the hallway towards the stairs, he couldn't even get in, Bonnie had never invited him, what was he going to do?, how was he going to help her?. The shadow was now almost to the top of the stairs, Stefan rushed to the rooftop, just in time to see the shadow hanging over Bonnie, how could she not be awake? How could she not feel it hanging over her? Then he realised, the vial was open, the shadow was draining her slowly, of what before he could think any further he slammed his fist against the window and it shattered into pieces, Bonnie jolted out of bed, screaming at the sight of the black shadow being.

"Bonnie, invite me in" Stefan shouted from the window. Bonnie looked over at him, as if lost in thought, she sprinted out of bed only to land on her feet, she couldn't stand it was like she'd lost all feeling in her legs.

"Bonnie invite me in, trust me I can't help you from here, Bonnie please!" Stefan's face was filled with fear for Bonnie and Bonnie could see that, she screamed as the shadow began to draw closer.

"I invite you in" Bonnie screeched from the top of her lungs, as the black shadow drew closer to her she attempted to drag herself to the window where Stefan once stood, realising that Stefan was no longer at the window he was now in her room, she felt herself being lifted and screamed with terror only to realise it was Stefan who had her in his arms. The black shadow dissolved into the bedroom, floor, Stefan had seated Bonnie on the landing safely, as she attempted to stand all she could see was Stefan whizz passed her down the stairway following the black mass. It had only been seconds but it seemed like she'd been holding her breath for ages. She finally managed to steady herself at the top of the landing, Stefan stood infront of her, she hadn't even realised when he'd appeared.

"Are you ok Bonnie? Whatever it was its gone, it dispersed through your front door, its left the house"

"what was it Stefan"

"I don't know, I was passing and I just happened to notice it, have you got any idea, what it was and what it wanted, it looked like it was draining something from you, how do you feel?"

" I feel a bit out of it but I'm ok" Bonnie lied, she felt awful, her legs felt like they were going to give way under her any second, but she didn't want to rely on Stefan for help, she could do it alone, she had to learn to manage.

Stefan could see Bonnie was definitely not alright, but he didn't want to undermine her, he could see she was trying her hardest to keep things together, and he was pretty sure that any act of kindness towards her would probably end up breaking her, she was in a fragile state even before any of this had happened, so he just remained silent in the hopes that he'd just wait till she was ready to lean on him.


End file.
